Sjachmalsvir
Sjachmalsvir, better known as Thoss Fyurnen, was an adult black dragon living in the Lizard Marsh near the town of Daggerford during the time of the Second Sundering. Personality Like many dragons, Sjachmalsvir was a vain creature, preferring his newly given name "Thoss Fyurnen" to his true name, slowly having grown to use it exclusively despite not truly understanding all the implications attached to it. Although as evil as the rest of his chromatic kin, Thoss Fyurnen's tendencies for destruction were tempered during the time of the Sundering, as he had taken a mate in the older and stronger female dragon, Cheleen of the High Moor, and as such did whatever he could to not incur the wrath of her and her powerful kin. Thoss Fyurnen preferred spending most of his time resting completely submerged and hidden within the waters of a large, magically corrupted pool within his lair. Lair Thoss Fyurnen's lair was known as the Fane of the Sun Swallower. It was located within the caverns underneath the ruins of an old temple of Amaunator sitting atop a lone island in the middle of a lake within the Lizard Marsh. Much of Thoss Fyurnen's lair smelled like rotten eggs, owing to several areas being filled with pockets of natural but highly combustible swamp gases. The waters of the lair were magically infected with a rotting disease known as "Talona's Blessing" by the lizardfolk of the region. If not treated magically, an individual afflicted with this disease would die of it within a year. The temple featured a statue depicting a black dragon which Thoss Fyurnen had acquired from the ruins of an old castle within the region. The lizardfolk took to performing their acts of worship at this new "shrine". Though corrupted by the Spellplague and age, some of the original enchantments of the priests of Amaunator still remained functional within the temple. Fire beetles were numerous within the area around the Fane. History At some point prior to 1479 DR, the lizard queen Vethka rose to power over her tribe of lizardfolk and took the ruins of an old temple to Amaunator the Yellow God as her personal palace. However, the lizard queen soon discovered the lair of the adult black dragon, Sjachmalsvir, within the caverns below the ruins, and therefore soon took to worshiping Sjachmalsvir, proclaiming him "Thoss Fyurnen", meaning "Sun Swallower" within the racial tongue of the lizardfolk. Not long thereafter, the dragon now known as Thoss Fyurnen felt the urge to create offspring and found a mate in the female black dragon, Cheleen, with whom he soon had a clutch of four dragon eggs. Around the same time as this pairing was made, the lizardfolk of Vethka's tribe found themselves struck by a strange illness, slowly rotting away the infected lizardfolk. The lizard queen interpreted this plague as a gift of Talona the Mistress of Disease and proclaimed Thoss Fyurnen to be the Chosen of Talona, a title he happily accepted, though having no idea what that truly meant. What neither Vethka the lizard queen, nor Thoss Fyurnen knew was that the true source of the rotting plague was Cheleen herself, her having magically cursed the waters of Thoss Fyurnen's lair to be rid of the lizardfolk, whom she didn't want moving about her mate's lair and worshiping him as a deity. However, regardless of the true nature of the plague, in her madness, the lizard queen interpreted it and the fruitful union between the black dragons as a sign of Talona's favor, believing the coming draconic wyrmlings to be divinely blessed harbingers of war and destruction, and so she began preparing her tribe for her holy war on the town of Daggerford and the rest of civilized Faerûn. All the while Thoss Fyurnen himself expressed no interest in raging such a war.D Rather than caring about a war on the civilized world, Thoss Fyurnen's priorities were elsewhere, as Cheleen eventually left his lair for a time to take care of her own matters, leaving him with their eggs. During this time, Thoss Fyurnen was approached by a Red Wizard of Thay calling himself Arvik Zaltos who offered the dragon an alliance and attempted to bribe the dragon into stealing an altar dedicated to Olhydra from Cromm's Hold, a fort lying just outside the Lizard Marsh. Thoss Fyurnen declined the offer, and soon thereafter found that one of his eggs had been stolen. Thoss Fyurnen initially took out his rage on his lizardfolk worshipers, devouring several of them alive, but soon was calmed by Vethka who rightly pointed out that he likely had been the target of the wizard's treacherous ways. Fearing the oncoming wrath of his mate, Thoss Fyurnen flew off to extort the people of Cromm's Hold out of the water altar to better his chances of reclaiming his lost egg, soon receiving what he came for from Baroness Wynne and returned to his lair with it. Not long thereafter, something unexpected occurred: a band of adventurers, led by a rakshasa in disguise, arrived within Thoss Fyurnen's lair. They had recovered his lost egg, now hatched and imprinted on them, and offered it back to him in return for the altar he had stolen, a deal he was quick to accept. Much to Thoss Fyurnen's potential distress, though he may have succeeded in reclaiming his lost spawn, in doing so he doomed the rest of his brood, as the altar slowly began corrupting the vulnerable unborn dragons into horrid, sluggish water elementals of a jet-black color and a vaguely serpentine appearance. Abilities Like all members of his kind, Thoss Fyurnen was immune to the effects of acid, and had a frightful acidic breath weapon. However, Thoss Fyurnen was additionally immune to being put to sleep and becoming paralyzed, as well as resistant to all magical effects in general. Appendix References Category:Dragons Category:Adult dragons Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Males Category:Black dragons Category:Worshipers of Talona Category:Inhabitants of the Lizard Marsh Category:Inhabitants of Daggerford Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn